Darkness Revealing
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: When Japan and China are trapped in Hungary's attic, what will be revealed that they would prefer to stay hidden? Dedicated to theworldofhetalia for the amazing plot bunny. Rated for caution. Yaoi, Fluff, Possible dark themes. Excuse the rubbish summary


**Written for theworldofhetalia because they gave me the awesome plot bunny!**

The meeting had been going so well too. Japan sighed as he looked at his older brother who was frantically attempting to bash down Miss Hungary's attic door which was jammed shut. He did not know why China was trying to escape from his presence so badly; if he was to admit it he found it slightly (extremely) hurtful that China, his beloved ani couldn't stand to be in his presence. He shifted slightly from his seated position on the floor and then immediately wished he hadn't. The barely healed wounds on his torso hurt so much when he moved but he couldn't afford to show weakness, not in front of America who seemed to have forgotten about the destruction that he had caused to Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

The wounds had still not healed properly but everyone thought they had. Except, maybe Italy; Japan had always had the suspicion that the happy go lucky nation knew exactly what he was doing when he begged for Germany to save him from whichever person was closest to him. The blonde nation was thankfully completely clueless to the feelings that Italy held for him, which was lucky for that meant that Miss Hungary was mainly clueless as well. He didn't even want to imagine her reaction that her daydreams, night dreams and suspicions that she told him about could all be true.  
"It's no use! I can't get the door down," China sighed flopping down next to Japan.  
"Why is it that you were so persistent in trying to get the door down? We will only be in here for a little bit before someone notices we are missing."

China only looked at him for a moment, causing him to shift slightly again. A slight gasp escaped before he could do anything to stop it.  
"Japan? What's the matter?"  
"Nothing. It is nothing."  
"Kiku," Yao said in his best I'm your big brother so don't lie to me voice.  
"It is nothing China!" Kiku snapped.  
Yao was not convinced however but wisely let the subject drop. But he did get up and started to poke around Miss Hungary's attic, opening all the boxes and laughing at the contents.  
"Why do your people make so much… yaoi" Yao asked holding one book between two fingers and crinkling his nose at it. The cover depicted a protective looking blonde boy with his arm coiled around a younger pink haired boy with his top half off and his trousers captured in the act of slipping down.  
Japan shrugged and fixed his gaze on the opposite wall, a pale blush covering his normally expressionless face. He remembered _that_ manga only too well. If his memory served him well enough, Miss Hungary was most… persistent in trying to acquire a special copy; which Yao was now flicking through with a wide eyed expression.

"That is just… just-"he trailed off with a look of horror on his face, "Why is this in here?"  
"Because she asked for it; she is a good friend."  
Yao tuttered and shook his head, prompting Kiku to ball his hands into fists in his lap. How dare Yao judge him! Taking a deep breath through his nose, Kiku forced himself to become calm. He must control his anger, not be controlled by it. A choked laugh from Yao's direction meant he had to look however. He twisted around and bit his lip again to prevent a cry of pain from escaping from him. Sadoko Sasaki would be ashamed of him if she could see her beloved Japan now. However all thoughts of his injuries and his kichōna sukoshi seizon-sha fled his mind when he spied the book Yao was about to leaf through.  
"What are all of these handmade ones doing here? Daisy? Keep Smiling? You're A Pet? And this one is called…"  
"Don't touch it!"

For all his years of extreme martial arts training, China couldn't block what happened next. His little brother had launched himself across the room and knocked him flying backwards into Hungary's precariously stacked piles of hard core yaoi. They cascaded down on top of him and impacted on top of his wok which he was gripping reflexively.  
"What the hell was that for?  
"Why do you care?" Japan snapped back, clutching the doujinshi tightly to his chest as he glared at China with fire in his eyes. He discreetly pressed his hand to the vast burn and hissed with pain. But China thought that it was directed at him and in retaliation changed his grip on his beloved wok from defensive to aggressive.  
"Did I teach you nothing?" he snapped pushing himself onto his feet and taking a step towards Japan who had yet to move from his huddled position on the floor.

Every inch of Japan ached and every time he moved shocks of pain would shoot up and down his already damaged body, but he still forced himself to shakily rise to his feet. Placing his hand on the hilt of his katana, he backed away from China; calculating frantically how long he could possibly last against him. Less than 30 seconds was the conclusion.  
"Like you care about how I act China! You've barely said three words to me since the end of the war!"  
"Does the word 'atrocities' mean anything to you?! For kami's sake Japan, you treated those men like they were worse than animals!"  
_How dare he_! China didn't know his reasons for his actions.  
"I did it to protect the others!"  
That stopped China's slow and deadly prowl forward.  
"What-"  
"If Germany had done all of it, the _Allies_," he spat out, "would have destroyed his country. He had enough to pay as it is. And Italy couldn't do it; it would break him. So I did it. And I'm still paying the price, but at least I still have my pride!"  
China graciously ignored his last statement but restarted his advancement until Japan was trapped against the wall with his gaze rebelliously focused on China's sash rather than his face.

Hot breath gently caressed his face as Japan's breathing became more and more laboured through tightly clenched teeth as China's hands gently pressed against his stomach. Suddenly they pressed harder, eliciting a whimper from him and causing him to fall to the floor; the doujinshi landing with a thump beside him. Quick as a flash, China pounced on it and began to read it earnestly. Japan knew that he should be extremely embarrassed at China reading the book, but his expression was priceless.  
"This is your artwork."  
"Yes."  
"This is us. Together."  
"Right again."  
"Are you really that flexible?"  
Kiku started to laugh hysterically. All of the possible scenarios he had dared to imagine could occur if (when) China found out about his obsessive doujinshi creating, with the two of them that question had never occurred to him.

China gently cupped his face in between his hands and studied him with gentle eyes.  
"The reason I was trying to break down the door was that I was worried about you. I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me about your injuries." Upon seeing the questioning glance, he quickly explained, "You hide it well but I can tell, I can always tell when you're hurting. You have no idea how much it hurt me to see you in pain and be unable to stop it because I love you."  
As he explained he drew closer and closer to Kiku until his breath was once again caressing his closed face, causing his tear tracked skin to tingle pleasantly. He pressed his mouth to Kiku's once, twice, three times before pulling away. Arms gently encircled him as he at last let his head sag onto Yao's chest and slept.

Rain gently beat down on the attic roof and muffled screams could be heard gently wafting up from the floors below, but the two sleeping nations didn't let that disturb them as they were curled safely in each other's arms.

**So please review and tell me what you think. I'm not 100% happy with this for some reason so I'd really appreciate reviews  
~QuickSilver**


End file.
